1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of detoxification and neutralization of hazardous substances, and more particularly to a novel chemical compound incorporating a detoxifying combination of substances that are rapidly neutralizing and fixating toxic formaldehyde vapors, forming an adduct with formaldehyde, an enzyme, which plays a vital role in the defense against formaldehyde in oral buccal tissue and oral epithelial cell lines. The compound also absorbs hydrogen sulfide and carbon dioxide from the ambient air.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Concentrated formaldehyde solutions before being diluted to preparation solutions contain up to 37% formaldehyde w/v. Currently available neutralizing products are intended for use with 10% formalin solutions (3.7% formaldehyde only, the neutralization/application time is being over 20 minutes. Products for instant detoxification of formaldehyde vapors, and especially products offering a potential, enzymatic defense against formaldehyde are not available.
During the course of their work workers (such as embalmers) are exposed to the extremely toxic formaldehyde vapors. Personal exposures to formaldehyde in mortuaries have been documented as 0.5 to 8.72 parts formaldehyde per million parts of air (ppm).
The permissible exposure limits for formaldehyde in the workplace covered by OSHA standards are 0.75 ppm measured as an 8-hour time-weighted average.
Therefore, a long-standing need exists to provide an unique detoxifier which not only neutralizes airborne formaldehyde at various concentrations, but serves as the prime guardian against formaldehyde in human oral tissue.